Battle for the Cowl
by The Pootamis
Summary: A title many have been after. Only it wasn't exactly the cowl that many others desired. No but the mere man underneath.


Lightning striking viciously off into the distance lighting up the night sky in a bright white light. A sudden downpour of rains raining down from the sky above dosing everything they touch.

But she couldn't worry about this right now. She couldn't worry about the intense rainfall that doses her long black hair making it stick to her back almost instantly.

She wouldn't worry about getting struck by lightning. No the only thing that concerns her at this very moment is the woman standing directly across from her.

A dangerous woman. That she had no doubt. Had no reason not to believe. A woman with a storied past.

Much like herself. Afterall you weren't considered the queen of the amazons for nothing. A woman that was to be feared by the power that she possess.

An army. An army of some of the deadliest assassins throughout the world. The daughter of the demon.

That is the title she would use often in any introduction. As for her? Well she went by many names. The queen of the amazons. The mighty Wonder Woman.

But she preferred to be called Diana. Well….there was one other name she liked being called in secret. A little pet nickname that has stuck with her ever since her first encounter with him.

The man that she fights for now. The man that would always fight by her side against all odds. Against any evil. Against any adversary.

Much like she would do for him as she now finds herself standing on top of a rooftop staring across towards another.

Staring off against the deadly Talia al Ghul sporting her famous Wonder Woman outfit fully geared for battle.

Fully geared with her trusty sword. Fully geared with her shield laced across her back. Heck she even had her tiara laced firmly across her forehead and her most prized possession latched onto her belt.

Her famous lasso that has won her so many battles. A weapon that she had a feeling wouldn't be needed in this battle.

In fact she firmly believed this battle would be decided with their blades clashing. Especially if the deadly assassin's hand reaching for her own sword hanging across her own belt was any indication.

A blade that is suddenly pulled out causing her to do the same before almost mimicking her opponent slowly Diana circles around Talia as she sees her opponent doing the same with end of her sword being pointed in her direction.

An end of a blade that comes suddenly towards her causing her to sidestep to the side avoiding the sudden jab before quickly she counter attacks only to feel her sword clashing against the assassin's own with a loud clang.

Clang followed by another as she quickly as to block an counter strike of her own coming from the assassin intended for her thigh.

Such a low strike that gives her an opening to deliver a swift jab that lands cleanly against Talia's face causing her to stumble back a couple of feet and drop down to one knee holding her nose that starts to pour out blood from her fingertips to the rooftop.

A sudden revelation that makes a faint smile come across Diana's face as she stares into the fury filled eyes of the usually calm assassin before instantly she has to react and block an incoming sword strike intended for her head.

This strong bladed attack that is just filled with so much fury. Filled with so much anger and rage that she can't help but smile happily inside.

Smile happily inside from seeing how careless the assassin's strikes are getting as she continues to block every single attack coming her way with so much ease.

With so much conviction just waiting for the right time to strike. Just waiting for an opening to end this battle.

An opening that suddenly comes to her when the assassin twirls around intending to behead her with the end of her blade that she just ducks down and avoids with ease when in a swift motion with a twirl of her own Diana delivers a low spinning heel kick that lands clean kicking Talia's feet out from underneath her sending her to the roof before she finishes her off with a vicious punch that lands clean into the assassin's chest driving her forcefully down.

Retracting her fist as she looks down to find Talia's eyes firmly closed and her chest rising up slowly in steady breaths rising up to her feet just as she retracts her sword intending to place it back in its rightful place suddenly Diana feels her sword being ripped out of her hand and watches it be sent flying away off the roof when a loud snap echoes through the air.

This sudden snap that causes her to snap her body around to the sound to find another female figure standing at the other end of the rooftop retracting a black whip.

A woman that she knew well. Way too well from her personal rivalry over the years. Selina Kyle. famous jewel thief. A world known thief that was said to be able to steal anything without anyone noticing.

To be able to break any vault or lock within just a couple of seconds. A myth that she knew to well. A myth that she had broken herself much like she wanted to do to this thief's body at this very given moment.

Leave this vixen's broken body lying on this cold rooftop as she sees her blowing her a raspberry kiss in her famous Catwoman suit.

This woman that she wants nothing more than to rid the world of. But she couldn't. She is a hero and heroes must walk a straight line.

Even if she despises this woman with every fiber in her being. Even if she wants nothing more than to test and see if this cat woman possessed nine lives.

A woman that suddenly reacts sending a vicious whip attack in her direction that she narrowly avoids before she had to do so again jumping back a couple of feet avoiding the incoming attack.

This whip attack that cackles against the cold surface below her before without a second thought she takes off high into the air staring daggers down towards her opponent.

An opponent that she watches with slight anger race across their arena and climb up a small section of the roof hovering over a door leading up to the rooftop trying her best to get eye level with her.

This sudden action that just makes Diana's hands clutch into tight fists by her sides as she stares daggers over towards Selina that just seems to be taunting her daring her to make the next move as she waives her index finger over towards her while she swings her whip around freely.

A whip that she watches out of the corner of her eye while her gaze remains locked with Selina's own trying to read what the famous Catwoman's next move was.

A move that doesn't come after a few seconds causing Diana to make her own as her right hand comes down to retrieve her lasso from her belt.

This lasso that draws the attention of Catwoman away from her and down towards this prized possession causing a familaur twinkle to form in her eye.

A twinkle that spoke volumes itself. Spoke of greed. Spoke of desire. So much desire that suddenly her eyes come back up to meet Diana's own before right as lightning is heard striking in the distance the mighty Wonder Woman makes her move.

This lightening fast strike that as though her lasso was a whip she sends a vicious streak of glowing gold towards Catwoman that lands clean against her intended target causing the vixen's head to snap to the side as a sickening snap echoes through the air.

A sudden strike that she sees instant results. A gash. A large gash opening up across Selina's cheek causing blood to trickle down her chin and onto her outfit.

Retracting back her lasso remaining ascended high up into the air as she watches Selina reach up and touch her cheek only to watch her face instantly morph into nothing but fury right as she hears a growl suddenly Diana twirls around quickly in the air when in an instant move Catwoman sends a vicious slash towards her with the end of her whip.

This slash that just snaps from the pure force being applied from the other end before just as she sees Catwoman sending another whip slash her way coming to a complete stop suddenly Wonder Woman side steps in the air avoiding anothing whip slash before instantly she grabs a hold of the other end of the whip before Selina has a chance to retract the whip back to her.

A hold on the whip that she watches with a hint of amusement Selina trying to break free by tugging on the other end before instantly Diana sends her lasso soaring through the air in her direction and watches with a satisfied smile her attack land its mark when the lasso wraps securely around Catwoman pinning her arms down to her side.

An opening that she doesn't pass up as she rips the vixen's whip out of her gloved hands and discards the weapon over her shoulder before in a sudden move taking the lasso in both hands rearing back Wonder Woman in a whip like motion sends Catwoman slamming down into the roof with tremendous force causing to her immense shock a sudden line of smoke to erupt from where the vixen had crash landed.

Smoke that she just watches with confusion before her eyes widen slightly when she finds another foe in the vixen's place.

A foe in which she has never encountered before. A foe that she had only heard stories about. A foe that is found kneeling down on the roof before they rise up and look up to stare at her from behind their mask.

From behind their grey cowl. This grey cowl that is suddenly discarded revealing a wave of red hair. Revealing the face of a beautiful woman.

A woman that looks up towards her with nothing but intense anger and rage in which she had seen in very few before.

Especially towards her. A woman that just raises up her right arm revealing a large blade attached firmly to her wrist.

A sudden challenge that makes her eyes go wide before suddenly Diana responds by charging forward towards this new challenger as fast as her powers will take her.

Charge forward towards this woman known as Andrea Beaumont. A truly mysterious woman. This woman that just stands there not wavering from her spot despite this towering figure approaching her until the right moment to strike comes quickly.

Quickly in the form of her swinging her blade that just clangs off Wonder Woman's bracelets. A clang that follows another as she swings the blade once again before her arm is roughly grabbed.

Roughly grabbed until suddenly she lets out a scream of pain when an elbow comes forcefully down on her wrist causing a sickening snap to echo through the air.

This scream that is ignored as Wonder Woman rips the attached blade off from Andrea's injured wrist clutching the cold steel in her hand before in a sudden move she rears back and sends her head smashing right against the vixen's own causing her head to snap back.

Snap back until suddenly it comes landing down onto the cold surface with a thud in a heap once Diana lets go of her wrist.

Discarding the bladed weapon off to the side hearing it land with a clang taking a quick glance around as she finds what she considered to be her three biggest rivals to date laying on the rooftop each unconscious feeling her lips curling up into the biggest smile before she knows it suddenly Diana's world goes black.

Goes black only to have a bright light flash before her eyes until before she knows it she finds herself staring at a familaur wall inside of the famous Batcave.

A wall belonging to a new training room designed to help give them the best training needed to combat any enemy.

After All that was what the program was designed for. Designed to face off against any foe in the Batcomputer's databases.

This program that worked flawlessly. Worked so perfectly as she feels sweat dripping down from her training top to her already subperve six pack.

Training session that she considered to be a success for the day as she reaches up and gently lifts up this new state of the art virtual helmet and places it back down in its rightful place next to another in a case before slowly she ascends up the steps of the training ground in the Batcave with only one destination in mind.

With only one more goal left in the day. To start another training session with the man that she loves. The man that had captured her heart so long ago.

A man that she finds sitting at the Batcomputer furiously working on something. Probably updating another file from the latest batch of criminals that had been captured the night prior.

A man that remains oblivious to her presence as she ascends up the last of the steps before slowly with an extra sway of her hips that would put Poison Ivy to shame Diana makes her way over towards Bruce with a seductive smile plastered across her face.

This smile that remains plastered across her face as she comes to a stop by his side finding his eyes glued to the computer screen although his hands come to a stop.

Come to a stop as though he knew she was there. This sixth sense of his that he always had whenever she was nearby.

A sixth sense that was only for her. This sense that would always indicate to him whenever she needed him.

Whenever she was upset or angry about something. Whenever she was happy or in this case horny. Either or she just loved him more for it.

" How did your training go?"

Feeling her smile widening without giving him a chance to react reaching out Diana quickly turns his chair to face her and plops down straddling his lap wrapping her arms around the back of his neck as she feels his arms automatically coming to wrap around her waist before instantly her lips come crashing to his own.

A kiss that sends shivers up and down her spine as she feels his hands working their way up her expose back before she pulls back with the biggest grin coming across her face as she sees the complete dazed look across his own

" It was simply….perfect."

A statement that meant so many things. Meant so much as she pays a glance towards her left hand to stare at her wedding ring.

A ring that symbolizes so much. Symbolized that she now known as Diana Wayne. Symbolized that she was considered to be the most powerful woman in the entire world.

But most important of all it symbolized her victory. Her greatest victory. A victory over some many vixens and heroines across the world.

She had won the battle for the cowl long ago and would never relinquish it anytime soon not even for a single second.


End file.
